Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In a system including a printing apparatus and a post-processing apparatus that executes post-processing on a sheet printed by the printing apparatus, an important requirement is that a large number of printed materials printed by the printing apparatus can be processed efficiently and correctly. In particular, a situation in which a printing speed of the printing apparatus deteriorates under the influence of the operation of the post-processing apparatus must be avoided, and an operating process in which it is difficult for a work mistake to occur in processing of printed material by an operator must be realized.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-269303, it is disclosed that a discharging destination for sheets that are discharged from the printing apparatus is changed to another apparatus when an instruction to retrieve printed sheets contained in a large-volume stacker apparatus, which is an example of a post-processing apparatus, is input during print processing by the printing apparatus. With this, it is possible to continue a print operation without interrupting print processing by the printing apparatus when retrieving printed sheets from the large-volume stacker apparatus.
In the above-described a printing system including the large-volume stacker and the printing apparatus, a case in which the power supply of the printing system is turned off in a state in which printed sheets exist in the large-volume stacker can be considered. In such a case, if a printed sheet that remains in the large-volume stacker is not removed when the printing system is once again activated, the printed sheet that remains and a sheet printed in the next job will be mixed up within the large-volume stacker when printing is started.
There are printing systems that include a mode for preventing a mixed stacking of printed sheets of differing sizes. However, even if this mode is enabled, when print processing is activated in a state in which a printed sheet remains as described above, a mixed stacking of the sheets will occur if a sheet of the same sheet size as that of the sheet that remains is printed, and it will be impossible to distinguish against the remaining sheet.